Shadows of Past and Present
by OneStoneFalling
Summary: Naruto/Star Wars   Er verließ seine Heimat weil er es dort nicht mehr aushielt, er kämpfte in Kriegen weil es ihm richtig erschien, er vernichtete Welten weil er dachte dass es nötig war... dann kam er wieder zu Verstand und rettete sie - und jetzt?


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Alles von Lukas Arts und Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prolog**

Still blickte die Figur über die Ruinen. Fast alle Gebäude waren eingestürzt und überwuchert, von dem Turm, in dem einst der amtierende Hokage saß, waren sogar nurnoch die Grundmauern übrig. Die Gesichter vergangener Helden, welche früher aus dem Felsen ragten, welcher das Dorf von einer Seite einschloss, waren nichts mehr als Schutt. Die gewaltige Mauer, welche das Dorf schützte als es noch bewohnt war stand noch, nur dort, wo vorher das große Tor war, klaffte ein riesiges Loch.

Langsam schritt die einsame Gestalt durch eben dieses Loch, die weite Robe flatterte im schwachen Wind. Einige Meter in den Ort hinein ging sie in die Hocke und hob den Griff eines Schwertes auf, die Klinge nirgendwo zu sehen. Nachdenklich betrachte er das stoffumwickelte Stück Holz, oben ragte ein gezackter Rest der Klinge heraus.

"Ist es wirklich schon so lange her?"

Er legte den Griff wieder auf den Boden und stand auf. Er blickte sich um, versuchte aus seinen bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen wieder ein Bild des Dorfes zusammenzusetzen wie er es aus den ersten Jahren seines Lebens kannte.

Dort stand das Wachhäuschen der 'ewigen Chunnin' wie die beiden Torwächter immer genannt wurden. Dort stand der Blumenladen der Yamanakas und da drüben ging es zum Clanbezirk der Hyuugas.

Ein leichtes Lächels zierte seine Lippen als er an die Hyuugas dachte. Arrogant waren sie, da konnte man nichts bestreiten aber wenn man sie kennenlernte konnten sie ganz nett sein.

_Naja, zumindest die meisten _ein kurzes Bild von Hiashi blizte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

Sich wieder seinem Ziel erinnernt drehte er sich um und ging weiter die Hauptstraße entlang, in Richtung des Schuttbergs unter dem Felsen. Auf dem Weg erblickte er immer wieder bekannte Orte und Bilder und Namen blitzen auf. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei und Sasuke. Der alte Man, Konohamaru und Tsunade. Teuchi und Ayame. Die Teams 8, 9 und 10. Er kicherte kurz bei dem Gedanken an 'Das grüne Biest von Konoha' und seinen Mini-Klon.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamm er schließlich an seinem Ziel an, den Überresten des Hokageturms.

Vorsichtig schritter durch die Trümmer, in Gedanken den Gängen folgend welche hier früher waren. Schnell fand er den Eingang in die Keller des Gebäudes, oder eher, den Ort wo er sein sollte. Stattdessen lag dort nur ein besonders großes Stück der Außenmauer. Er seuzte und konzentrierte sich kurz. Dann, mit einem Wink seiner Hand, hob sich der Beton in die Luft und schwebte einige Meter zur Seite, wo er ihn mit einem dumpfen Rummsen wieder zu Boden fallen ließ.

Vorsichtig stieg er die nun freigelegten Treppen hinunter, argwonisch die altersschwachen Stützbalken beobachtend. Bald kamm er unten an, wo er sich suchend umblickte. Wo war dieser Raum nur? Er griff an seinen Gürtel und zog einen kleinen Stab hervor. Mit einem Klicken erschien ein Lichtkegel an einem Ende. Mit wachen Augen schritt er die Gänge ab, immer seinem Weg ausleutend um nicht über Trümmerteile zu stolpern. Es gab nicht viele Türen in diesem Gang, und die, die er fand, führten entweder in halb verfallene Archive oder ein Mal auch in einen Gang voller Zellen.

_Da hätten sie den Zivilrat reinstecken hätten sie's._

Er schritt weiter und begann schon sich zu fragen ob das Gesuchte überhaupt hier war als er endlich den Raum fand den er suchte. Die Tür schwang nach ein wenig nachhelfen auf und offenbarte einen Raum, von oben bis unten voll mit Schriftrollen. Es überraschte ihn in dass die meisten Schriften in recht gutem Zustand sein zu schienen, dafür dass sie schon so lange hier lagen. Es reizte ihn einige davon zu lesen aber er ignoriere es und ging sofort auf die größte der Schriftrollen zu, genau die, die er am Tag seiner Genin-Prüfung gestohlen hatte. Er öffnete sie ein Stück und suchte nach einem kleinen Fleck. Nachdem er es dreimal übersehen hatte fand er endlich das winzige Siegel das er brauchte und leitete ein wenig seines lange ungenuzzten Chakras hinein. Mit einem Puff war der ganze Raum in eine Rauchwolke gehüllt. Nachdem sich diese lichtete konnte man erkennen dass auf einmal alle Regale komplett leer waren.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen als er die Schrifftrolle schulterte und wieder hinausschritt. Hinaus aus dem dunklen Keller des Turms, hinaus aus dem Dorf und in den Wald. Er hatte keine Eile und so brauchte er eine halbe Stunde bis er eine großen Lichtung im Wald erreichte. In dieser Lichtung stand noch etwas anderes: ein großes, rot-weißes Raumschiff. _Sein_ Raumschiff. Mit einem Knopfdruck auf dem Interface an seinem linken Arm senkte sich die Rampe und er schritt hinein.

Nachdem er seine Last in eine Ecke gestellt hatte ging er in Cockpit und ließ sich in seinen Sitz fallen. Er blieb ein paar Minuten sitzen, noch in Erinnerungen schwelgend, bevor er sich aufraffte und sein Schiff startete. Mit einem Brummen erwachten die Motoren zum leben und die Rampe schloß sich wieder. Das Schiff begannzu schweben und er ließ es sich vorsichtig aus den umliegenden Bäumen erheben. Nachdem er eine anständige Höhe erreicht hatte heulten der Antrieb des stark modifizieren Frachters der _Dynamic_-Klasse auf und die _Ebon Hawk_ schoss in den Himmel.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er die Umlaufbahn und warf einen Blick hinunter auf seinen alten Heimatplaneten.

_War ne lange Zeit seit ich das letzte Mal hier war. Wieviel Jahre? 200? 300? Ich weiß es nicht..._

Er wandte sich wieder der Steuerung und mit einem letzten Blick bevor er den Hyperraumsprung startete verließ er seine Heimat erneut, vermutlich zum letzten Mal.

Er, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, oder besser bekannt als _Revan._

* * *

><p>A.N.: Sooooo das ist eine Idee die mir schon seit Monaten im Kopf rumgeistert und jetzt wollte die einfach mal raus. Wie man sicherlich erkennen kann wir dass hier ein Crossover aus Naruto, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republik und den Star Wars Filmen. In KOTOR wird aber nur wenig von der Hanndlung spielen, eher in Flashbacks da wir hier im Grunde schon lange nach den Spielen sind.<p>

Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher wohin diese FF uns führen wird aber ich habe eine gute Vorstellung. Ich bin für Vorschläge immer offen und bitte seid in euren Reviews (falls ihr so gnädig seid und mir welche schreibt) ehrlich was ihr gut und was ihr schlecht fandet, selbst ein "Eh das könnstes du anders besser machen" hilft mir schon weiter.

Im übrigen habe ich keinen Beta, ich schreib auch ohne aber wenn mehr jemand die Ehre erweisen würde, bitte einfach PN an mich.

See ya

Joke


End file.
